Another Twilight fan
by Mikayla Lynn Gaskarth
Summary: Evain, Karlie and Piper are spending their summer in Forks WA. They are huge Twilight fans, but what they find in Forks is much more than fiction
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my FIRST fanfic! I'm way excited and I really want you guys to review! I know it's not the best right now but it will get good soon, you'll see!**

***I do not own Twilight V.V (sadly enough)* **

I opened the door to my room, expecting nothing other than my bed and the other random things that are usually thrown around my room. But lying there on my bed was Edward Cullen.

Like a complete fool I stood there, gawking at how insanely hot he was. "Holly shit." My tone was flat and without life.

"Um… Hi Evain, I'm Edward. I'm here to warn you about your family trip going totally wrong, be careful."

"Holly shit." Was all that was able to come out of my mouth.

"Evain? Evain are you ok?"

"I-I fell kind of faint" I stuttered as I wobbled back and forth. Concerned for me Edward stood up and put both of his hands on my shoulders, and looked into my eyes.

"You look kind of pail" he said as he searched my face. I started to lean into him, man was he hot, he started to lean to and I really wanted to kiss him. Yum I thought as our lips almost met.

"Evain!" Karlie shrieked as she shook me awake. She was in the middle of her next call when my fist slammed into her nose.

"Ouch!" She cried as I got off of the bed. "What did you do that for?"

"Cuz, I was in the middle of a fantastic dream and you had to ruin it! I was about to mack on some insanely hot vampire! Edward Cullen!"

"Really!" she looked excited for a girl who now had a bloody nose.

"Ya! But you just had to go and mess it all up."

"Opps." She shrugged "better luck next time."

I grabbed my clothes and red contacts on my way to the shower praying that we would actually see someone famous here in Forks WA. We had traveled all this way so that we could see where the dream was started. Karlie, Piper and I were all huge fans of Twilight; we lived and breathed twilight, vampires and werewolves.

Today we were planning to go see where Jacob Black 'lives' on the Quilet res.

"Guys hurry your buts up!" I screamed from the door of the hotel. "Were going to be late for the wolf stories!"

"Who cares about Jacob." Piper muttered under her breath, as she fussed with her already perfect red hair.

"You to Karlie!" I shouted for her as she swung the door open letting it hit her in the head. "Ugh." I rolled my eyes as she stumbled back a step.

"Opps" She smiled. She was worse than me some times, and I thought I was supposed to be Bella. I smiled at her as I opened the passenger door to our yellow 911 porche turbo.

We were coming up on the border to the Quilet reservoir when a group of boys ran right in front of our car, making me crash right into one of them


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading the first chapter and reviewing! Special thanks to**

**~ BunnyBunny12**

**~Cloudy Alore **

**For helping me with ideas for this story.**

*I still do not own Twilight*

Now where we left of was,

We were coming up on the border to the Quilet reservoir when a group of boys ran right in front of our car, making me crash right into one of them.

"Holly SHIT!" I screamed as we swerved into the boy. My tiers were screeching as he put out a hand to stop the car. It stopped suddenly and like it didn't take much effort to stop a car with three screaming girls in it he yawned and opened my door.

"How in the hell!" I asked him as I got out. "Are you ok?"

He creased his brow like I was mental. "Don't I look ok?" _Fine be an ass_, I thought as I helped Karlie and Piper out.

"So who are you and why did you stop our car?" I glanced over at the 911. Oh my GOD! He put a dent in my hood! "And you did THAT to my car!" I screeched as I glared daggers at him.

"God, take a pill." He rolled his eyes.

"I will NOT take a pill! You sure as hell better be paying for that!" I gabbed my finger at the dent.

"Fine what ever."

"Now who are you?"

"Jacob Black."

"Ha ha, very funny. Stop messing around who are you?"

"I should be asking the same question, Miss Queen of the Night people!" He shot back.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned him.

"You're a vamp! You think we wouldn't notice?" he turned back to his group of followers. "Tie them up." He ordered.

"Why-" I started but was cut short by a tall brown haired boy. He put a hand over my mouth and had both of my hands behind my back before I could rip them away.

"I'm sorry he whispered in my ear as another put a blindfold over my eyes.

**Thank you! Please, please, please, review!! I will write again soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of you reviews but I would still love more! xD**

When my blindfold was finally removed all I could see was the dim little candle sitting on the edge of the cave I was in. Next to the candle was one of the boys that were there when Jacob ordered them to tie us up. Sheesh! I still couldn't believe the nerve of him, wasn't he supposed to be, um, I don't know, nice!

"Jake, Sam. Their ready for you." Said the boy next to the candle. Sam was here to? Was Seth? Seth is my favorite werewolf; he had to be here right? The others were.

"Were coming" Said Jacob, I could easily recognize his laid back tone. As soon as he walked into the room my body reacted, my eyes instantly slitting like daggers staring him down.

"Shesh unwind your panties drama queen." He said as he crossed the room to me.

I was going to walk toward him when I realized that I was tied to a pole. I turned to my right realizing that Karlie was tied to the same pole, I didn't have to turn the other way to see Piper scared to death and shaking, I could feel her.

"What do you want?" I asked only to realize that there was duck tape covering my mouth. With one swift motion Jacob reached and ripped my tape off.

"What was that? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." He said with a smirk. _God be a jerk,_ I thought.

"I said what do you want and why did you tie us up?"

"Oh gee, I don't know. Because your only human killing vamps that need to leave off of the Quilet res. And go back to where ever you came from!"

"But we aren't vampires." A look of disappointment crossed his face, that is before he slapped me across the face. Hard.

"What the hell did you do that for!" I screamed at him, my face was now probably as red as those capes people fling around just to piss of the bull.

"Cuz you're lying to me! You are a vamp! You have the red eyes." He turned so full of frustration that his whole body was shaking

I sighed with grief, my face really hurt. "Did you ever think that maybe they sell them at stores?" I said, as a short girl with jet black pixy like hair burst into the room screaming at the top of her lungs to stop.

"Alice?" Jacob turned to her giving her a questioning look.

**Ta-da! Why is Alice here you may wonder? Because she is cool like that and she can! And where is Renesmee? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for all of the short chapters guys. I will try to make the next ones longer.**

***I still wish I did own Twilight***

**Any way…… on with the story!**

**When we last left off, Alice had just run into the room only to see a red faced Evain tied to a pole with Karlie and Piper.**

"Jacob! What on earth are you doing!" she yelled at him as she rushed to untie us. Carefully pulling off the tape that covered each of our mouths.

"Opps." Alice said after yanking of Karlie's tape.

I looked up from Karlie to the people now surrounding the outskirts of the room, pail white people standing on one side of the room, Indian looking ones standing on the other side. In the middle was a pail girl with long bronze-ish hair. She had the figure I wish I had and had to be a little younger than me. Holding her hand was Jacob. "Wow! Are you serious?" I said a little hysterical. "Are you Renesmee?" I asked stepping closer to her and the others.

"Um…… ya." She said raising her eye brows at me and then glancing at Jacob. "Who are you?" She asked looking me up and down.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Evain. And I totally love your life's story! Well part of your life anyway."

I looked down the line of people naming them off in my head, _Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, and……._

"Who are you?" I asked the bronze haired boy. He looked like a mini Edward but … different. His eyes were a sort of orange. Like he was eating human and animal and his eyes couldn't decide on what to go with.

Figuring this out I stepped back a couple of feet. "Don't eat me." I said still stunned.

He rolled his eyes. "Why does every one say that! All I did was take the last bags from the fridge!" he crossed his arms, frustrated.

"Oh…. Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I said biting my lip. Karlie and Piper were at my sides now, their lips still pink from the tape. "So, Alice, how did you know we were here?" I said coming back to the reason we were here.

"Well I was sitting on the couch and I had a vision of you getting slapped and we ran as fast as we could, knowing you weren't vamps." She glared at Jacob and the rest of them. "Those wolfs, I swear, they couldn't tell a grizzly bear from Emmett." Alice laughed her voice like little bells.

"Well what now? We know that your vamps and that your werewolves" Piper said looking at the pack and the vamps.

"Wait you aren't going to kill us, or turn us to the volturi so that they can eat us are you?" Asked Karlie, panic rising in her voice.

"Um…" Alice said playing with her hair. Karlie, Piper and my eyes all went wide.

"Oh please don't kill us!" I said begging.

"I was just kidding! Were veggie vamps! We don't eat humans, silly." Alice smiled.

"Then what are you going to do to us?" Karlie said her voice shaking.

"Oh! Can I be a vampire to!" I asked eagerly.

"No!" Edward shouted, nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Why not?" Piper whined. "We know what were getting into, we read the books you know, I even cried when Bella got changed! That's how real it was." She said, her hopes high.

"No! Why does every one want to be a vampire? Its not that great you know?" He said pinching the bridge of his nose, unhappy.

"Oh, why not? We could like, go through training!" I said turning to Alice for back up.

"Why not? This house hasn't had any fun around here since the twins' birth!" She said excitedly. "And plus," she leaned in to whispered in my ear. "Not any fun for any one but Edward and Bella." She stood up straight again. "And yes Edward I do know you heard that." She smirked.

"Thanks Alice!" Karlie, Piper and I all said in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for all of the reviews (actually I think your all girls…lol.) any whoo, still, please, please, please keep them coming! I love you all *blows kisses* especially u Karlie! (Mostly because Alia hasn't reviewed yet… rawr…) still, on with the story! **

**And (sadly) I still do not own twilight or any of the characters... =[**

"Alice," Edward whined. "Do I really have to do this?"

"Oh, Edward, you sound like a baby!" she said to him, putting her hands on her hips. "Oh, fine. Go off and find your son and Seth. Well need their help."

Edward gave a smirk and was gone in a flash. "So ladies," Alice said, turning her attention back to us. "How shall we start?" she started pacing back and forth.

"Can we like, eat first?" asked Piper, raising her hand.

"Piper," I whispered to her. "Were not in class. You don't have to raise your hand."

"Oh, right." She said, a sheepish grin spreading across her face.

"That's an excellent idea Piper!" Gushed Alice. "We can cook you a fabulous meal, and you eat as much as you can. Then, we won't let you eat very much and you can learn control!"

"Um… thank you?" Said Piper, kind of puzzled on how Alice came up with the idea.

A few seconds later, Edward jr. and Seth, came out of the trees and into the clearing where we were standing, Edward glowing like a firefly.

"Hey Alice, dad said that we were needed to help them train to be like, vamps?" Said Edward, looking strait at Karlie. Karlie –sadly enough- was in her own little world, staring up at the sky, humming a song.

"Karlie," I poked her in the ribs.

"Hum?" she said lazily turning her head. "Oh!" She said seeing Edward, a wide grin spreading across her face. "Yummy."

I looked at the boys as Alice explained the plan to them. Seth, an Indian looking boy, was actually…. (Dare I say this to myself) really cute. And not just little kid cute either, he was…. Wow, that's what my brilliant mind summed it all up to. There just, weren't words.

"Well guys," Alice said, bringing me back to reality. "I'm going to go and tell them what to make and I'll be back soon. But in the meantime, you guys should talk and get to know each other better." She started to walk away. "To de loo!" she yelled over her shoulder as she disappeared into the trees.

"Hey," Seth said as he approached me.

"Hi." I said, blushing as red as Rudolph's nose.

"My name is Seth, well I guess you already knew that but, any ways, what's yours?" he said offering me his hand to shake.

"Evain," I said taking his hand. Witch by the way, was really warm.

"Cute name. And when I left the guys told me to apologize for them, we all have a cold and we couldn't smell that you were humans."

"That's ok, it's better than it could have been. You could have like…. Killed us and not even talk to the Cullen's."

"I was just calling them when Alice burst in." He said, a sheepish grin playing on his lips.

I smiled. "So, I was wondering earlier, how did they hide Edward jr. from Meyer?"

"Oh, they told her off and said that when she made millions she was giving half to them, or else."

"Wow," I said, raising my eyebrows. "Well…. I guess I would do the same for my kids."

"So, how old are you anyways? Like, 17?"

"Good guess, close to. I'm 18." I smiled.

"Nice, but you look even 16." He looked me up and down. I giggled ha-ha 16 wow. "So, you like black?"

"Um…" I said as I looked at my wardrobe. I had on black skinnys, multicolor all star converse, a black camisole, and a black and gray striped button up sweat shirt and to top it off with my jet black hair and heavy eyeliner.

"You know us emo's." I said blushing.

**What will happen next? Is there anything between them? And what about Edward jr.? **


	6. Chapter 6

**(Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time)**

**Disclaimer: Sorry but I still do not own twilight or any of the characters, I also do not own Owl City or All Time Low…… Depressing I know.**

"Wow," I told Seth as we sat together in the clearing. "I didn't know Owl City was that popular… I kind of thought only a few people liked it."

"Ya, I've always liked them. And All Time Low." He replied.

My eyes widened. "Oh… My… Alex! You like them to?" I questioned him frantically. "I have only met like a few people who have actually heard of them!"

"Really? They are really good though, all of the guys have to suffer when I think of songs because I play the same one over and over again in my head." He chuckled.

"Nice," I smiled at him. "I wonder when Alice is coming back, I'm starving!" I clutched my stomach. I turned to see Karlie and Edward jr. talking, well Karlie talking very fast and Edward smiling as he attempted to keep up.

During a pause for breath I told her, "Karlie, take a deep breath. I think his head may be swimming trying to keep up with you!" I smiled at Edward.

"That's ok," He looked back at Karlie. "I can keep up."

I turned to Piper, who was sitting on the ground most likely listening to 3oh!3.

Then Alice stepped back into the clearing with yet another boy. "Alice, Edward said that you already had jr. and Seth here, why do I need to be here to?" He complained. Alice reached up and turned his chin so that he was facing Piper.

"That's why." She let go of his chin.

"Oh, Alice do you know how much I love you as a sister?" He grinned and started to walk to Piper who was paying absolutely no attention what-so-ever.

The boy started to walk up to Piper and tapped her on the shoulder; she opened her big blue eyes to him. (I don't think I've ever seen them bigger). And she gasped.

"I'm Paul," He stretched out his hand to help her up off the ground.

"I'm… My name is Piper." She blushed at her mistake.

Alice cleared her throat, "Um, I have just been told that dinner is ready. So if you will fallow me I will lead you to the house where you will be served a 9 course meal."


	7. Chapter 7

**Yola! It's been like… forever since I have updated this story and I apologize that the last chapter was so short, I'm not the best writer but I write anyways! So here's to another fail! But reviews are still deeply appreciated and I would always love more! (Like… A LOT more as I have only gotten a few. :[ ) **

"Oh my gosh, that was amazing food." Piper patted her (purposefully) protruding belly, making her look three months pregnant.

"What are you going to name the baby?" Karlie teased her.

I'm thinking Karlie's a bitch, what do you think?" She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"I don't think shell like it that much…" Karlie smiled

"Stop fighting you two, I'm too tiered to yell at you." I said, holding my belly. _Stupid delicious enchiladas. Why did I have to eat three of you?_

"Yes mother." They replied at the same time.

"You're damn strait!" I said jokingly, as they cracked up laughing. "Seth, what time is it?" I asked feeling extremely sleepy.

"Like, ten thirty." He yawned.

"Holy crap." I said catching his yawn; the yawn went around the circle we had made.

"Well," Said Piper. "I guess we should go back to the hotel." Piper turned to Paul; you could practically see the hearts in her eyes.

"Ok, love birds. Let's roll." I said standing up.

"Like sushi!" They finished one of our (famous catchphrases) and pulled their future boyfriends up off the ground.

"Crap," Sighed Paul. "We left the Porsche at the reserve. Seth and I can give you guys a ride though." He smiled, talking mostly to Piper.

"That would be great." She grinned back.

We Left the Cullen's house a matter of minuets later, saying bye and hugging Alice. Her being pretty much the only one besides Edward to know that this would all go fine… That is unless I screw it up.

Like I do every thing else in my life.

Karlie, Piper and Paul all loaded into his sleek black Ferrari. "Awesome car." Karlie gawked, her eyes as wide as golf balls.

"Ya, it took me forever to save up enough money to buy it. But it was so worth it." He smiled a goofy grin.

"Sweet." She said as she hopped into the back seat of his car.

"Well," Seth said as we reached an old red pickup. "This is my hand-me-down car."

"Who did you get it from?" I asked wondering why it looked so familiar.

"Sadly enough, its Bella's old car." He said patting the rusty hood.

I giggled. "Lucky you." I smiled getting into the car.

"Ya, lucky me." He mumbled.

The ride to La Push was short and quiet. I was to shy to talk and Seth was probably to shy to start a conversation.

We pulled into the drive way of what I guessed was Emily and Sam Uley's house. Paul, Piper and Karlie were already there and waiting… Well Karlie was waiting and Piper and Paul were deep in conversation.

"Hey guys, sorry were late. I was just asking Seth about his truck." I said as I carefully got out of it, worrying that the door was going to fall off of its hinges.

"So you ready to go?" Karlie said eager to leave.

We got into the Porsche and Karlie sighed a breath of relief. "Thank god. I thought you would never get there!" She looked at Piper in the back seat. "You guys just talked and talked and talked!" She used her hands to mimic Piper and Paul.

"Sorry." Piper blushed. "I think I really like him." For the rest of the ride Piper and Karlie bickered back and forth while I was in my own little word thinking about Seth.

We pulled into 'The Cullen's house' and went up to our rented room. When I opened the door Karlie passed me and headed strait to the bed, just to flop down face first. "You guys are so lucky." She said into the sheets then flipped over. "I mean, you both have wolves and, don't get me wrong, I love vamps and all. But they know their true loves. I can see it in both of your eyes. When they look at you can almost see the little hearts like in cartoons." She smiled. "But Edward doesn't imprint so he can't know for sure… And I _really _like him, but I've only known him for like five hours." Karlie sighed again. "Well, I'm bushed and its twelve o'clock so I'm going to bed. Night guys" She said turning to the bathroom so that she could change into her pajamas.


End file.
